In general instances are formed by objects such as persons or components. These persons can be for example patients having one or several diseases to be diagnosed and treated by a person working in a hospital. An object can also be technical components such as machine component of a technical system consisting of one or plurality of objects or technical entities.
Clinicians rely heavily on images for screening, diagnosis and treatment planning. Despite the wide range of different imaging technologies and their respective advanced techniques for analysis, gaps still remain as far as methods for a generic image understanding are concerned. There exist several approaches for semantic image annotation such as automatic image passing, manual image annotation or automatic extraction of information from data sources such as annotated images or radiology reports. Although the existing approaches provide a basis for the processing of semantic representations of an instance such as a patient, they do not yet make use of practical clinical knowledge such as best practise solutions or clinical guidelines to customize the established annotations to reflect particular requirements of the respective application or workflow.